


And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way

by goldengan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: It's 1:20 in the morning on September 6th, 2039.Hank forgets.Connor can't help but remember.~A short and sweet birthday fic to one of my favorite characters.





	And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way

**Author's Note:**

> I felt compelled to write once I saw [this beautiful piece by JoshuaCinensis on twitter](https://twitter.com/JoshuaCinensis/status/1037568954737278976). 
> 
>  
> 
> [The title is from this sappy poem I wrote a few months back](http://jmokeets.tumblr.com/post/177802280355/072118).
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday Hank! ♥️
> 
> Now with[ podfic! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062515)

It had been a long, horrible day. Tons of paperwork, too many unreliable and unruly witnesses, Gavin being his usual shit self, and, to top it all off, Connor had left early. Just plain walked out at 9 pm without a backwards glance to Hank or even Fowler who, for some reason, was waving him off. It was… strange to be sure, but Hank was too busy to do anything about it. 

So when he’s shrugging off his coat after opening the front door and doesn’t see Connor, Hank’s a bit worried. Sumo wasn’t jumping or nudging at Hank’s legs but stayed sound asleep in the corner of the living room. That meant Connor took Sumo out recently. Maybe he’s still here? 

“Hey, Connor?” 

Sumo makes a show out of a grumble and moves a paw to hide his face.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” 

Hank toes off his boots, pointing them towards the door in that way Connor likes, and pads to the kitchen with his still socked feet. There’s a bright orange sticky note on a new case of his favorite beer that reads:

_**I’m in the bedroom.** _

The handwriting is huge, visible without having to squint, unlike Connor’s typical script. He must have listened to Hank for once. The realization left butterflies that Hank groans and rolls his eyes at, despite Connor being nowhere in sight. He loves Connor but all this shmoopy, sappy stuff was gonna kill him. Couldn’t a guy just have a little bit, a little shred, of dignity? 

Hank holds a bottle to test the temperature, surprised to find that it feels like it’s been in the fridge all day. Now how did Connor pull that off, Hank wondered. Also, why? Hank wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth but he felt like he was forgetting something important. Impending. Crucial?

Eh, it would come to him. 

He let go of the glass, heard it thunk alongside its siblings, and closed the fridge. After stretching, a nice crack alleviating some stiffness in his back, he made his way to the bedroom, feeling a heady mix of heart thudding impatience and a curl of contentment. 

With one hand on the door and one on the knob, Hank lets the door creak open. The room would have been nearly dark if not for the comforting blue glow. There’s a telltale sound of a lighter hissing, instantly covering the room in golden yellow. Then the darkness reappears and all that’s left is a single lit candle, nestled in a small cake, that’s on top of a large plate. 

“Happy birthday, Hank.”

For all his complaints about Connor’s sentimental tendencies, Hank couldn’t help but commit every piece of this moment to memory. The darkness of the room that surrounded Connor except for that bubble of candle light. How Connor’s face lit up beautifully in the low light, stunning in its soft but angular features. How Connor looked a bit silly sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing his white buttoned undershirt and his jeans, jacket nowhere to be seen. How Connor was staring right at Hank, in that way that Hank now knew meant _love love love_. As long as Hank was breathing, as long as Connor would have him, as long as time would allow, Hank never wanted to forget this moment. 

Hank let out a small, breathy laugh, “So it’s official then?”

“It’s 1:27 am, September 6th. So yes,” Connor nods, the candle light reflecting handsomely in his brown eyes, “it’s official.”

Connor smiled. Hank had seen that same smile so many times in the comfort of their shared spaces. Every time Hank saw it, every single time, his heart would twist in that deep and almost painful way. Each time Hank felt so lucky, so fucking fortunate, that he got to share this wonderful android with the rest of the world. That Connor even wanted him to begin with.

Instead of saying any of that, because it was still scary to bare even a sliver of his soul, Hank said, “I forgot all about it.”

“I know.” 

Then that smile upticked a bit. When Hank didn’t know better, he thought it was smug. And, maybe in this instance, it was, but Hank couldn’t bring himself to feel even the slightest bit annoyed. A fire grew inside him that he would normally try to quell because Connor staring at him like that? It was difficult to go from years of numbness, to any sort of emotion, to this bright and fantastic feeling that blared so loudly in Hank that it hurt. It was frightening to stare straight into the face of someone who saw something worth loving within him. 

Hank stepped close until his knees touched the bed, taking the plate from Connor’s hands to set it on the nightstand. Connor’s face shifted to worry but melted away when Hank kissed him. Connor’s hands curled up on Hank’s chest as Hank carded a hand through Connor’s hair, wanting it to curl once he released it from its neat coif. 

They parted after a few minutes, to the benefit of Hank’s lungs, their noses nearly touching as they stayed gazing into each other’s eyes. Hank could see the slight divide between Connor’s iris and pupil this close. 

“How long you been planning this?” 

Connor’s eyes thinned a bit. No doubt taking the question to be a challenge. “After my activation day.”

“What, no party? No balloons?” Hank recalling what he did for Connor’s birthday.

The whole precinct was abuzz to celebrate Connor’s birthday. Streamers and balloons in the break room, little trinkets left on Connor’s desk by smiling passersby, and even a fucking hug from Gavin. Hank had very nearly missed it, asking Connor his birthday two weeks before the date itself. By the time he’d told Ben and Chris about it, everyone in the precinct was entirely happy to help. Obviously, Hank wasn’t the only one who loved Connor, but Hank needed Connor to know that for certain. He deserved that much and more. 

“After careful consideration, and talking it over with Jeffrey and Ben, I concluded you wouldn’t want something so extravagant.” 

Hank let out a quick breath, “Damn right, I don’t.” 

And, with that, Connor fell back onto the bed. His short hair finally curling into a small halo around his head. Hank crawled next to him, swinging his leg over both of Connor’s, pressing his body firmly into the android’s. 

Connor would sometimes chastise Hank for being too gentle, for kissing too soft, for his light and lingering touches, for starting out slow when they had sex, but Hank couldn’t bring himself to change. It’s not that he thought Connor was breakable, quite the opposite, he knew Connor was made to be unbreakable. It was the simple fact that Connor could review memories and Hank couldn’t. Hank’s tenderness was a way to map out the feelings, the sights, the sounds, the smells, and commit it to memory. So when life felt like it was too much and Hank had little more than suicidal thoughts in his head, Hank would pull out a memory and relive it. Now, and maybe because it’s been Hank’s birthday for little more than an hour, Connor didn’t criticize Hank’s predilections. Especially since he’d been staring into Connor’s eyes for at least two minutes straight.

Hank luxuriated in the warmth that began at the meeting of their lips. The heat curled throughout his body, no doubt radiating back to Connor, his hands all over Connor’s thin dress shirt as Connor arched into the touch. Hank smiled, pulling back to slow the pace once more.

“It’s funny,” his thumb traces Connor’s jaw, their lips almost touching, “I didn’t even think I was going to hit 54 before I met you.”

Hank felt Connor’s lips upturn, saw the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, that smile that was only for Hank. “I’m glad I get to share it with you.” 

And Hank’s heart twists in that deep, delicious way. That near pain but so pleasurable feeling. Hank knows his face is blushing and knows Connor can see it with his inhuman eyes. As if Hank ever really wanted to hide anything from him. From Connor. His best friend. His lover. 

“I’d do anything for you, Connor.” It seeps out of his mouth before he can catch it. Sappy, awful, and such a stupid thing to say. Did it even make sense with what Connor had just said?

But Connor, for all his android tendencies, looks so beautifully human when he says, his lips dancing over Hank’s, “And I, you.” 

How long they stayed like that, Hank kissing Connor’s lips and face and neck, Hank couldn’t be sure. Only when the light flickered out, candle completely wax, did Hank notice that time stretched on despite his wish that it wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> "And when my heart twists in that delicious way
> 
>  
> 
> I’m weak with knowing, finally, what it takes to fall in love."
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love you know what y'all think ♥️
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062515) by [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan)




End file.
